


What's Love Got To Do With It?

by pseuicide



Series: What's Love Got to Do With It? [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, cristiano is a rentboy, every fandom needs a pretty woman au, lionel is his sugar daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseuicide/pseuds/pseuicide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cristiano is a hooker. Lionel buys him for a night. Then decides to keep him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, you know how Cristiano did some modeling for Pepe Jeans back in 2005 or so. Well, I saw [some](http://lionaldo.tumblr.com/post/118982727583%22) [pictures](http://lionaldo.tumblr.com/post/118342707798) from that shoot and immediately wanted hooker!Cris and Sugar Daddy!Leo. Thus, this fic was born. Lionel is still himself, but Cristiano never became a footballer. Cris is about 19 in this fic, Leo is the same age he is in real life.
> 
> Feedback is loved and appreciated, as always! Come find me on [tumblr](http://lionaldo.tumblr.com)!

Lionel Messi had a hooker in his car.

A male hooker.

A very young male hooker.

"How old did you say you were?" Leo asked, glancing sideways at the boy next to him.

"19. Like I told you the first time," Cristiano said, sounding exasperated. "I swear I'm not underage. Besides, if you get caught my age will be the least of your problems," he pointed out. That did not put Leo at ease. The boy was clearly new to this whole prostitute thing, but then again, so was Leo. He couldn't even imagine what would happen if someone found out about this - his career would probably be ruined, his endorsements would vanish, his mother would probably never stop crying. He had a vision of the Pope personally excommunicating him being aired on every news channel in the world.

So what was he doing? He had been driving aimlessly through town - the season was over and all the players were on their vacations, and instead of the typical beach or yacht trip, Leo had decided to stay in Barcelona and relax in his own house. But he had quickly gone stir crazy, and soon enough Leo had found himself driving around the city aimlessly in the late hours of the evening, windows rolled down to let in the evening air, and without realizing it he had ventured into some of the less savory neighborhoods. And then Leo had seen _him_. A beautiful young man leaning against the wall eating custard with a scowl on his face, silver jewelry standing stark against his bronzed skin, jeans slung low on his hips. Of course Leo had gotten stuck at a red light right where the boy was standing, and of course the boy had put his custard down and sauntered over to the car and leaned down on the passenger side to give some kind of sales pitch, or so Leo assumed. Whatever he was going to say, though, had died on his lips when he saw who was behind the wheel of the car. 

"Messi. You're Messi," he had said, eyes wide. Leo had to look around frantically to make sure no one was watching this, and without thinking, told the boy to get in the car.

He had obeyed and Leo had quickly rolled the tinted windows up before anyone else drove by. Leo may have been quiet and unassuming, but he wasn't stupid or naive - he knew exactly what went on in this neighborhood, and he knew exactly why the boy had approached his car. He was just going to drop him off somewhere safe and go home and pray harder than he ever had in his life that pictures of this didn't pop up on the internet tomorrow morning. 

But the boy, apparently, had other plans.

"I didn't know you liked guys," he said conversationally, hand creeping over to rest on Leo's knee. Leo jumped, nearly driving into the other lane. " _Calma, calma_ ," the boy said softly, rubbing Leo's thigh through his shorts.

"I - no one does. I don't do this - hookers - ever," Leo babbled, trying to get a hold of himself. He had to get this boy out of his car before he did something stupid like take him home.

"First time, huh?" The boy asked with a smile, flashing his brilliant white teeth. "I'll be gentle." Still wearing his bright grin, the boy leaned over and pressed a kiss to Leo's neck. Leo jumped again.

"No, don't. Get back on your side of the car," he ordered. The boy pouted but did as he was told, sinking back into his own seat and folding his arms over his bare chest.

"You know most guys like it when the hookers they pick up touch them," he pointed out.

"I'm not - I did not pick you up," Leo insisted. The boy just gave him a skeptical look.

"Then why am I in your car? Why did you tell me to get in?"

"I didn't want anyone to see you talking to me," Leo said. "Where do you live? I'll take you there."

"No way. Clients never find out where I live," The boy said with a shake of his head. He was new to this whole business but he knew it was never a good idea to let the men find out where you lived. That was how you ended up with stalkers. 

Leo sighed in frustration. "Then where can I take you?"

"A hotel? That's usually where I do things. Or we can stay in the car. It might be awkward, but you aren't that tall so we should be ok," he blurted, then winced. "I mean, your height is fine. It's not bad or anything -"

"Stop talking," Leo interrupted. "Please. I've never done this before, I have no idea what I'm doing." He let out a long sigh. The boy was distractingly good-looking, long and lean, perfectly muscled, all that sun-kissed skin on display. He smelled vaguely like coconuts. "What's your name?"

"Cristiano," the boy said, glancing over at Leo. "I can help you through it. We can go to a hotel and start slow."

"No, no hotels. It's too risky. Someone will recognize me," Leo said with a shake of his head. He absolutely could not be seen checking into a hotel - in the city he lived in - with an attractive shirtless man. He might as well announce to the papers that he'd hired a hooker. "We'll go to my house."

Cristiano looked skeptical. Going back to a clients house was a good way to end up murdered and buried in a backyard somewhere ... but this was Lionel Messi. He doubted Messi was a secret serial killer. He doubted the man could even spank someone, much less kill them.

"It'll cost more," Cristiano said, watching Leo's reaction carefully. He knew he could ask for more than normal, but he also didn't want to press his luck. Leo could have anyone he wanted without having to pay for it. Cris would have to tread carefully here.

"God," Leo said, sighing again. What was he doing? He didn't go to hookers. He had only just started sleeping with men, and now he was considering taking a hooker back to his house. Maybe it had it's advantages, though. The boy wouldn't expect a relationship, and Leo could pay him to keep his mouth shut. Weren't hookers supposed to be discreet? "How much?"

"Um," Cristiano stuttered, wincing a bit. He needed to sound casual and confident or Leo would know he was jacking the price up. "To go home with you for the whole night ... a thousand."

That wasn't so bad, Leo thought, even if he had a feeling he was being upcharged. A thousand euros was nothing to him, though, and Cristiano was too attractive to pass up. And truthfully, it gave him a little thrill to be doing something like this - Leo was never the 'bad boy' type, he had never really done anything rebellious in his life. Everyone deserved a chance to go a little wild sometimes, didn't they? And it would only be one night. He would have a little fun with a gorgeous guy, pay him, then never see him again. 

Leo made his decision, and starting to heading to his house.


	2. Chapter 2

Cristiano had headed straight for the television as soon as they entered the house. Leo said a little prayer of thanks for connected garages - no one could have seen the boy walking into his house, half naked, with his jeans riding so low it was showing off his tan lines.

"You own this place?" Cristiano asked, running his fingers over the enormous TV and eyeing the video game collection eagerly. He pointed to the game consoles. "Do you play? I play some. I'm not very good, though."

It was almost like Cris had forgotten who he was and why he was here, just walking around the living room with his mouth gaping open in awe. He looked so childlike, and Leo had another sudden wave of guilt. It wasn't like Leo was all that old himself, only 27, but he had remembered being 19, how old people in their late 20's had seemed to him. 27 was practically 30, and 30 was practically elderly, wasn't it? But there was no denying that Cristiano was a man - he was a head taller than Leo, broad shouldered, nicely muscled. He looked even better in the expensive lighting of Leo's house than he had under the streetlights, smooth golden skin calling out for Leo's touch.

He had to get a grip on himself. He had allowed a stranger - a hooker, no less, into his home. Cristiano didn't seem like the violent or thieving type, but Leo needed to keep a clear head. He didn't know this boy at all.

"Yeah, I play. We'll have a game before you leave," Leo said, and at that Cristiano seemed to snap back to reality, sauntering over to him with a smug little smile. When he got close, Leo could smell coconuts again, could practically feel the head radiating off Cristiano's skin.

"Guess you want to get down to business," Cristiano said with a grin, curling his fingers into Leo's belt loops. "Where's the bedroom?"

Leo guided him to his huge master bedroom, and didn't miss the way the awed look came back to Cristiano's face as he took it all in. Leo understood his reaction, really. When he was a boy in Argentina, he never could have imagined living in a house like this. Sometimes when he woke up and was still fuzzy from sleep, he had a second where he would wonder whose bed, whose house he was in before remembering that all of this belonged to him. That he - and his family - would never have to want for anything ever again.

Unless, of course, Leo continued blowing all his money on hookers.

Leo wondered once again what he was doing. He didn't need to buy sex. He knew that he was hardly traditionally handsome, and he wasn't a smooth talker that could use charm to make up for his looks, but he was Leo Messi. People threw themselves at him all the time. It was silly to pay for this when he could get anybody for free. Of course, he didn't want just anybody. He wanted this boy - Cristiano - and Cristiano required payment. 

"Top or bottom?" Cristiano asked. Leo blinked in confusion. 

"What?" he asked, taken aback.

"Do you want to top or bottom? I'm versatile. Condoms are mandatory either way, though," Cristiano said quickly and firmly, like he had had this argument before. Leo's head swam. Was he really doing this? Cristiano's warm hands sliding under his shirt, smoothing up his back as he leaned down to nibble Leo's ear answered Leo's question for him.

"Top," Leo said, voice hitching a bit. If he was going to let a stranger into his bed, he needed to be in control. He could practically feel Cristiano raise his well-manicured eyebrows in surprise, but the boy didn't say anything about it.

"Whatever you want," Cristiano said smoothly - and wasn't that a turn on, having this beautiful bronzed Adonis telling Leo he could have whatever he liked. Leo had had so many dreams as a teenager that went just like this, where the handsome popular boy somehow liked him back despite the fact that he was short and awkward and weird looking. And of course Leo had been with beautiful people before, after he got famous, but he was under no illusions about why that was. At least Cristiano was up front about wanting his money instead of going through the motions of pretending that, no really, it was Leo's personality he was attracted to. There was an appeal to the honesty of it all.

Cristiano gave his ear another nibble before he stepped back to slide out of his jeans and boots, tossing them aside until he was only wearing a pair of tiny blue underwear, then he started to tug Leo's clothes off as well. His hands kept skimming over Leo's skin, fingers trailing over his abs with an impressed look. "This is what you've been hiding under those baggy shirts?" he asked with a smile, tracing the ridges of Leo's stomach. "You should strip on the pitch more often."

He gave Leo a soft kiss on the mouth, then slid onto Leo's bed, crawling up into the center on his hands and knees. "So, how do you want me, Papi?"

Leo felt something tighten low in his belly, felt his face flush even as he winced. "Don't - don't call me that, ok?"

Cristiano glanced over his shoulder, mild surprise on his face. "Really? All right. Whatever you like, Leo. Are you going to join me?" he asked, stretching his long golden body out on Leo's bed. Leo just watched him for a moment - Cristiano looked so right laying back against his cream-colored sheets, like he belonged there. Leo was overwhelmed by the sudden urge to buy another night right then, but he needed to keep a clear head. He didn't even know if he'd enjoy himself. Maybe they wouldn't be compatible. 

Leo watched as Cristiano slid his underwear down his long legs, tossing them carelessly aside, then stretched his arms above his head and relaxed back against the pillows. He was clearly posing for Leo's benefit and Leo felt his cock twitch to life.

Maybe they really wouldn't be compatible ... but Leo strongly doubted it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more like chapter 3A. I was getting super long so I had to break it up into two parts. I'll try to have the second part up soon!
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading and giving feedback! I really do appreciate it! <3 
> 
> Find me on [tumblr!](http://lionaldo.tumblr.com)

Leo's hands were wandering all over Cristiano's legs - they were shapely and long, with surprisingly delicate ankles, and Leo had a sudden urge to feel them wrapped around his waist. Cristiano seemed quite content to lie back and let himself be fondled, his dark eyes following Leo's every movement, a small smile on his face. 

"Shouldn't this be the other way around?" Leo asked playfully. "Shouldn't you do all the work since I'm the one paying?"

Cristiano grinned at him. "You want me to worship you? Get on my knees and pray to The Messiah?"

Leo couldn't help but blush, ducking his head in embarrassment. "I didn't say that. I just don't know how this usually goes."

"There is no _usually_. You're the one paying. You can have whatever you want," Cristiano said, sitting up now, winding his arms around Leo's shoulders. "If you want to touch me all night, you can. Some of my clients just want to cuddle and talk. We can do that. Or I can climb on top of you and do all the work myself. Or you can bend me over and fuck me hard. Whatever you want. I'm yours as long as you pay me," Cristiano said softly, pressing a trail of kisses across Leo's jawline. Leo shuddered.

"I want to do all those things," Leo murmured, kissing Cristiano's bronzed shoulder, inhaling the scent of him. "What is that smell?"

"Suntan lotion. Clients like it. If you don't I can go take a shower and wash it off," Cristiano offered, shifting a little before Leo's arms tightened around him to hold him in place.

"No, no, I like it. My sheets are going to smell like coconuts when we're done," he said with a smile, pressing Cristiano back into the bed and draping his short body over the boy's taller one.

"Well, I can't help you with that. I'm your whore, not your maid." Cristiano let out a laugh. Leo smiled with him, hands sliding up Cristiano's chest, fingers toying with his dark nipples. The boy gasped a little, arching up toward Leo's touch as Leo wedged a thigh between Cristiano's and started to rub against his cock until it started to harden. Cristiano was letting out breathy moans - that Leo suspected were probably a bit exagerrated for his benefit, but he didn't mention it - and sliding his fingers into Leo's hair, stroking through the soft dark strands as Leo kissed his way up the boy's neck. It was quite long, with a prominent Adam's apple, and Leo wanted to mark up every inch of it. 

"Can I leave marks?" Leo asked. He had no idea what the etiquette was for that.

"I prefer if you didn't," Cristiano said apologetically. "Makes it awkward for other clients if I go to them with another man's marks all over me."

And idea formed in Leo's mind and he pulled back so he could meet Cristiano's eyes. "What if I paid for the week? Then you'd have time to heal before you saw other ... clients," he suggested, hand moving up Cristiano's smooth thigh. 

"If you want to pay for a week you can leave all the marks you want," Cristiano said with a laugh, hitching his legs up on Leo's waist. Leo smiled brightly and delved in, licking and sucking a purple mark onto the tanned skin of Cristiano's throat, feeling the boy's hands moving over his back and up into his hair again. Cristiano let out a moan, arching up against Leo, and Leo couldn't stop himself from curling a hand around his cock, giving it a few eager strokes. It was a nice size, though not as thick as his own, and it felt warm and rigid under Leo's fingers. Cristiano was very responsive, moaning and pushing into every touch, tilting his head back to give the Argentine more room on his neck. Leo felt his own cock filling out and he shifted his hips to press it against Cristiano's soft skin, right against the juncture of his hip, and Cristiano wriggled under him until Leo was laying between his legs.

"I want to suck you off," Leo said into Cristiano's ear, making him moan again. "Is that weird?" Was it usual for men to do that sort of thing to hookers? Leo felt like it was probably usually the other way around, but he didn't know for sure. He still felt a bit out of his depth, despite how accomodating Cristiano had been.

"Even if it was, do you think I'd tell you?" Cristiano asked teasingly, petting Leo's hair and smiling at him. "But no, a lot of clients do it. Don't worry about what you think you _should_ want," Cristiano said, looking into Leo's eyes. "Just tell me what you do want and you can have it."

Leo smiled a bit, then kissed his way down Cristiano's stomach, licking and nipping at his firm abs, feeling them jump a bit under his ministrations. It didn't take long for him to reach the other man's cock, and he gave it a few more strokes before wrapping his lips around it. He could hear Cristiano gasp and let out a 'papi', but Leo didn't pull off to correct him, just took his cock deeper, stroking what he couldn't fit in his mouth. Cristiano's fingers were roaming over the back of his neck, sliding down to toy with his ears, and Leo couldn't help but shudder, moving faster now on Cristiano's cock. Cristiano seemed to pick up on the effect that had on Leo, so started tracing the shell of Leo's ear, rubbing the thin soft skin there, until he could feel Leo moan around him, and he arched up as Leo's head bobbed eagerly in his lap. 

"You're good at this," Cristiano panted, burying his hand in Leo's hair again as his cock was engulfed by that warm wet mouth, but he didn't tug or pull, or try to control the pace. He just layed back against the pillows, eagerly taking whatever Leo wanted to give, the sounds of his soft moans filling the room. Leo glanced up at him through his lashes, meeting the dark gaze he found and holding it, pink mouth stretched around the younger man's hard length. He even tasted vaguely of coconuts.

Leo slid a hand between his thighs and gently nudged them apart, and Leo felt his heart beat faster at the way Cristiano just went where he was guided, legs parting sweetly at Leo's command. Leo knew his eagerness to please was probably the result of all the money Leo was paying him, but he couldn't help but enjoy it, having this gorgeous man in his bed who's follow his command and acquiesce to his whims. It brought out an uncharacteristic selfishness in Leo. He wanted to keep the boy forever, claim him for himself and never let anyone else touch him.

He finally broke Cristiano's gaze when he pulled off of his cock and kissed his way back up the younger man's torso, pausing to bite and suck at his nipples, feeling Cristiano arch against him once again. "Mm, you almost made me come," Cristiano said with a smile, playing with Leo's ears again.

"Why didn't you? I wouldn't have minded, as long as you warned me first." Leo said, leaning into those long, clever fingers.

"You didn't tell me I could, papi," Cristiano said with a teasing smile, then twisted his face up when he realized his mistake. "Sorry. Leo," he corrected, and Leo buried his face in Cristiano's neck, feeling that twist of arousal in his belly again.

"I don't mind," Leo mumbled against Cristiano's smooth skin, trying to hide his blush. "You can call me whatever you want."

"It just slips out," Cristiano said, stroking Leo's hair again. "Let me return the favor. I've been wanting to get my mouth on you since you pulled up and told me to get in your car," he smiled, nudging at Leo until Leo flopped onto his back, throwing an arm over his red face.

Leo was a little skeptical of that claim. Men who looked like Cristiano didn't typically go for men like him, not unless they had obscene amounts of money. Which Leo did, and he understood if Cristiano was interested in that. He didn't understand Cris being interested in his body. "Liar," Leo teased, staring up at the ceiling while Cristiano peppered kisses over his pale torso. 

"I am not lying," Cristiano objected with a smile, tongue laving over one of Leo's nipples as he wrapped a hand around his cock to stroke him. "I always thought you were cute."

Leo laughed a bit. "Just what every man wants - to be called cute," he said teasingly, breath getting heavier as his cock hardened in Cristiano's hand. Cristiano flicked his tongue over Leo's nipples again, then moved further south, a smile curving his mouth.

"It's a compliment. You're very handsome; you shouldn't be so insecure." Cristiano settled between Leo's legs, mouth hovering near his cock, so close Leo could feel his warm breath puffing against his sensitive flesh. "You have a handsome face, a great body, a nice ..." Cristiano trailed off, pressing soft kisses against Leo's shaft. "Thick cock." Cristiano ran his tongue up the entire length, then finally guided it into his mouth, sucking gently. Leo didn't know if Cristiano was being honest with him or just stroking his ego because it was part of the job, but Leo found it difficult to care. It was always nice to be praised - especially about something like this, since Leo didn't usually get compliments on his looks. He allowed his fingers to tangle in Cristiano's hair, giving it a gentle pull as his cock was engulfed at a teasingly slow pace. Cristiano's mouth was warm and wet around him, and he made for a beautiful sight, his lashes resting against his tanned cheek, his full lips stretched wide around the thick shaft of Leo's cock. The sensation of that slippery heat around him made Leo groan. 

The sound of pleasure seemed to spur Cristiano on and he took Leo as deep as he could before starting to bob his head smoothly, movements easy and practiced. Leo wondered idly how many men Cristiano had done this for to get so good at it, but forced himself to push those thoughts out of his head - it was silly to get possessive of a man he had just met. But Leo couldn't remember the last time he had felt this strongly for someone, or desired them so intensely. The feel of his cock being swallowed up by a warm wet mouth was making it hard to think, making Leo's overactive brain go fuzzy and quiet, all he could focus on were the sensations, the pleasure tingling up his spine. He couldn't help but tug the boy's hair a little, and Cristiano moaned, moving his mouth faster, his warm hand cupping Leo's balls, gently rolling them between his fingers. Leo started to guide his movements with a hand on the back of his head and Cristiano went along easily, allowing Leo to show him what he liked. Cristiano's other hand was stretching up across Leo's torso so he could toy with the older man's nipples, and he could feel Leo shudder underneath him, back arching up, hips thrusting up toward Cristiano's mouth. 

"Mm, stop, stop," Leo said, and Cristiano pulled away obediently, glancing up at Leo. "I don't want to come yet."

The boy smiled, climbing up and straddling Leo. "When do you want to come?" he asked teasingly.

"While you're riding me," Leo said bluntly, hands coming to rest on Cristiano's slim hips.

Cristiano just grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

Cristiano wriggled in Leo's lap, a bright white smile on his face. "Do you have any lube? If not I have some of my own," he offered, warm hands drifting across Leo's chest, toying with his nipples again. Even with Cristiano naked, grinding his ass against Leo's hard cock, part of him still couldn't believe he was really doing this. Who would ever believe Messi would have sex with a hooker - much less a male hooker. It sent a naughty little thrill through him, and he reached up to grasp the boy's slender hips.

"In the nightstand. There's condoms, too," he offered, eyes roaming over Cristiano's body. He really was beautiful, at least in Leo's eyes. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this attracted to someone. When Cristiano leaned over to rummage through the nightstand for the items, Leo took the opportunity to kiss and nip at his tanned shoulders, breathing in the scent of him, his teeth skimming over Cristiano's soft skin. Cristiano let out a small laugh, almost a giggle. 

"Bitey," he teased, dropping the lube and a condom onto Leo's chest and smiling. "Mm, you're really hard," he said, pressing his ass back against Leo's length.

"It's your fault. You should do something about it," Leo said playfully, drawing another smile from Cristiano. As beautiful as he was, he was doubly so when he smiled, even if Leo did find his naturally downturned and pouty mouth quite cute. Cristiano popped the cap on the lube and lifted Leo's hand, slicking up his thick fingers.

"I will soon, but first you have to do something for me," he teased, drawing Leo's hand forward until it was between his thighs, and Leo quickly got the hint, brushing the pads of his fingers against Cristiano's opening. He hadn't been having sex with men for very long, but he knew proper preparation was a necessity, and he was eager to take in the sight of that fit, tanned body writhing on his fingers. He had a feeling that Cristiano would be delightfully responsive, and he was proved right when he heard a moan fill the room as he sank his forefinger into the younger man's warm, clenching entrance. It slid in easily enough - Leo supposed Cristiano had a fair amount of practice with this, so he didn't wait long before pressing a second finger into him, starting to stretch him open now. Cristiano's head fell back and he let out a little hiss, rocking his hips against Leo's hand.

"You got thick fingers," Cristiano said through a moan, biting down into his plush lower lip, and Leo couldn't help but lean up to nibble at the long neck bared to him, leaving another purple mark in his wake as he slowly started to slid his fingers in and out. Long arms wound around his shoulders and Cristiano captured his earlobe again, giving it a gentle bite. He was moving his hips eagerly, practically undulating in Leo's lap, his soft breathy moans filling Leo's head and making his cock throb. Cristiano's own cock was rigid, trapped between their bellies, and Leo reached down to give it a few tugs with his free hand. Cristiano was starting to wriggle impatiently, letting out little needy noises, and Leo couldn't help but smile into his neck. Cristiano must have felt it, because he gave Leo's earlobe a sharp nip, and Leo moaned, squeezing his cock firmly. 

"Brat," Leo said, pushing his fingers in deeper, angling until he found that little spot inside Cristiano, and the younger man let out a cry, his back arching again. 

"God," he gasped into Leo's ear. "Papi, please."

Hearing those words falling from Cristiano's gorgeous mouth sent a tingle down Leo's spine, he wanted the grab the younger man and throw him down on the bed, fuck him until he screamed. Reluctantly, he pulled his fingers out of Cristiano's body and groped around for the condom, then clumsily rolled it down onto his cock before coating himself with the lube. Cristiano, with all the impatience of the teenager he was, pushed at Leo until he was laying flat on the bed, then grasped his cock firmly and sank down on it in one smooth motion. They both cried out, although Cristiano's was tinged with pain where Leo's was pure pleasure, and he could feel fingers scrabbling at his pale chest, though thankfully Cristiano's nails were too short to scratch him. Leo grabbed his wrists and held them - Cristiano was probably strong enough to pull away, but he didn't try to, just let Leo restrain him and moaned as he started to move his hips, first rocking back and forth as he adjusted, then up and down once the pain faded enough. The other man was tight around him, warm and slick inside from Leo's fingers, and he made a gorgeous sight, writhing on top of him. There was a flush on his skin, starting at his cheeks and spreading all the way down his neck, he was letting out breathless, helpless little moans as he took Leo's cock eagerly. Leo stared at his hands wrapped around Cristiano's wrists, at the contrast of their skin, his pale flesh against Cristiano's bronzed, and suddenly he wanted to tie the boy up, tether him to headboard and explore every inch of his body. He filed that away in his brain as something to try later on, then started to thrust up to meet Cristiano's hungry movements. 

"Ah, _papi_ , it's so big," Cristiano groaned, and Leo didn't care if that was cliche porn talk that Cristiano only used because he thought clients would like it, it was the most arousing thing Leo had ever heard in his life. With a surprising amount of strength, he flipped them both over and took complete control of the pace, thrusting roughly into the younger man's pliant body. He still had a grip on Cristiano's wrists and he pinned them to the bed over his head, feeling Cristiano's wind those long legs around his waist, squeezing him tightly. They were both panting and moaning loudly, Cristiano was arching up to meet each one of Leo's hard pushes, and Leo buried his face in the boy's neck. He wasn't usually this rough with his lovers, but something about the way Cristiano just yielded to him brought out Leo's animalistic side, made him want to draw screams out of that pretty mouth and possess the other man utterly. All of these intense emotions were new to Leo - usually he only felt them on the pitch, but something about the boy was awakening a new side of him, one that Leo was unaccustomed to, but Leo pushed it out of his head. He crossed Cristiano's wrists one over the other so he could grip them with one hand, then wrapped the other one around the younger man's cock. It was rigid and throbbing in his hand and Leo stroked it eagerly as he pounded into Cristiano. The boy was writhing under him, crying out noisily, Leo had never been with someone so vocal and responsive before and it made him want to work harder to draw out more of those delightful sounds. From Cristiano's reactions he could only assume he was hitting his prostate, Leo could feel the boy clenching tightly around him everytime he slid in deep, feel the heels of his feet push against his ass to spur Leo on, faster and harder.

Cristiano's eyes were closed, face a mask of pleasure. "Fuck! God yes, _papi_ , fuck me," Cristiano groaned, voice shaky and wrecked. Leo let out a sound almost like a growl - Leo never thought he could make sounds like that - and kept fucking hard into the younger man, hand a blur as it moved up and down his cock. He was sweaty, hot all over, flushed bright pink with exertion and the effort of holding back his orgasm. It seemed like Cristiano was close to coming, but no matter how much Leo stroked him, hit his prostate dead on, he didn't feel that warm spurt of liquid. It was like Cristiano was holding back, and Leo thought back to what he had said earlier, after Leo had sucked his cock.

"Cristiano," Leo said. His voice was almost as wrecked as the boy's. "Cristiano, do you want to come?"

The younger man nodded, wriggling fretfully under Leo, and Cristiano's eyes fluttered open to lock with his, two sets of pitch black orbs meeting in the dim light of Leo's bedroom. "Yes," Cristiano said pleadingly. "Please let me come, daddy."

"Fuckfuckfuck," Leo gasped. "Do it, come for me," Leo said, and even he was surprised by the authority in his tone. He didn't order people around like that, especially not in the bedroom, but it had just come out unbidden. His orgasm had slammed down on him despite his efforts to hold it back, and he came hard, his body stiffening on top of Cristiano's, all except for the hand he had on the boy's cock. He was still stroking him quickly and firmly, and he finally felt Cristiano erupt all over his fingers, all over his own chest, the white fluid stark against his tan skin. Leo kept thrusting until he was all emptied out, they were both panting harshly, and Leo couldn't stop himself from collapsing on top of the younger man, exhausted. 

"Oh my god," Cristiano said, breathing heavily. "Fuck." He let out a little breathless chuckle. "Where did that come from?"

"Mm? What?" Leo asked, confused, just laying on top of Cristiano while he caught his breath. 

"You. I never -" Cris paused to take a breath. "I never thought you would fuck like that."

"You thought about that?" he asked with a little smile, pulling back to gaze into Cristiano's eyes. This gorgeous guy had thought about him that way? Leo had trouble believing it.

Cristiano glanced down in embarrassment. "Well ... yeah. I told you I think you're handsome. Sometimes I jerk off fantasizing about you. About how you would be in bed," he admitted, and he looked so shy that Leo knew he couldn't be lying. "I never pictured you being so rough, though," he laughed. "I had you pegged all wrong."

"I've never ... I'm not usually like this," Leo admitted, releasing Cristiano's wrists and rolling over to lay by his side. "Something about you brought it out. You're ok, aren't you?" Leo asked with concern, searching Cristiano's face. The younger man just grinned.

"I'm very ok," he teased. "Glad you paid for a week, though. I'm going to be sore for a while."

Leo smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. In the morning I'll make you breakfast?" he offered. Leo wasn't an amazing chef, but he could handle making a simple breakfast. Stripping off the condom, he tied it off and tossed it in the trashcan next to his bed before rolling onto his side. He needed to get washed off, possibly take a shower, but he couldn't make himself leave Cristiano's side just yet.

"It's the least you can do," Cristiano teased, yawning. "Can I sleep in your bed with you?" he asked, and his face was so hopeful that Leo couldn't have said no even if he'd wanted to.

"Of course. Sleep. I'll clean us up in a minute," he said. There was a little voice in his head telling him that despite the connection he felt, he still didn't know Cristiano, and it was dangerous to a veritable stranger sleep in his bed, but it was far away and fading fast as Leo started to drift. Cristiano was already sleeping, curled up against Leo's side, and before he could stop himself, Leo had gathered the boy up in his arms and fallen asleep as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute interlude between Leo and Cris. Feedback is loved and appreciated! 
> 
> Find me on [tumblr!](http://lionaldo.tumblr.com)

Leo was in his bathroom fussing with his hair when Cristiano came up behind him, long arms winding around his waist. He rested his chin on the top of Leo's head and smiled. It had been four days since Leo had picked Cristiano up and he had already grown accustomed to the boy's presence, to the warmth of his body in Leo's bed, to his singing in the shower and all the other little idiosyncrasies Leo had discovered in their time together. 

"Don't mess with your hair so much. It looks better when you leave it alone," Cristiano said, straightening up so he could run his fingers through the soft thick strands. "You're lucky to have hair like yours."

Leo's eyes closed at the contact, a soft sigh escaping him. Cristiano's fingers were magic when they played with Leo's hair - they put him right to sleep. But Leo had a meeting, so he batted Cristiano's hand away. "Don't. You'll make me sleepy."

Cristiano grinned brightly at him, sinking his fingers back into Leo's hair. "I know. That's the idea," he said, leaning down to kiss Leo's neck. "If you fall asleep you'll have to skip your little meeting and stay here with me."

Leo groaned and tried unsuccessfully to wriggle out of Cristiano's grip. The boy was thin but quite strong, Leo had discovered, and he wasn't above using that to his advantage when he wanted something. "I have to go to this meeting, Cristiano. I already postponed it once - because of you, by the way. I can't do that twice," Leo said, batting at Cristiano's wandering hands. 

"But I want you to stay. Please, _Papi_ ," Cristiano said as he nibbled at Leo's neck, hands drifting up under his shirt. Leo sighed again, a shiver of arousal going up his spine. This boy was going to be the death of him.

"Cristiano, no. Stop that," Leo said, grabbing Cristiano's wrist when he felt the younger man reaching for his belt. Cristiano pouted at him in the mirror. "You're going to make me late. Now stop. I mean it," Leo said firmly, and he was finally able to turn around in Cristiano's arms, looking up at him sternly. Cristiano looked unhappy, but he did as he was told, arms falling to his sides. 

"You're so mean to me," Cristiano said, pouting down at Leo. Leo rolled his eyes playfully, giving the boy a slap on the ass before he walked back into the bedroom, Cristiano trailing along behind him.

"Yes, I'm such a monster. Buying you new clothes and jewelry, feeding you all the best food, letting you have the run of my giant house. How do you stand it?" Leo asked as Cristiano flopped down onto the bed dramatically.

"That's what I ask myself all the time! You really should be nicer to me, before I find some oil baron who's richer than you. I bet he'd skip meetings for me," Cristiano pointed out. Leo just laughed. 

"I'll take my chances. Where are your new clothes, by the way? I sent you shopping and you barely came back with anything." Leo sat down on the bed to slip on his shoes. He hadn't yet worked up the nerve to go out together with Cristiano, but if he was going to do it, he needed the boy to look normal, like an average guy. He couldn't wear the clothes he put on when he picked up clients on the curbside.

"They're in those bags. I showed you what I bought," Cristiano replied, pointed out the few shopping bags sitting in the corner of Leo's bedroom.

"There's hardly anything there. I gave you a bunch of money. What did you spend it on?" Leo asked curiously, glancing back at Cristiano. The boy looked shy suddenly, even a little uncomfortable, and Leo raised an eyebrow. "Cristiano, answer me." 

Cris sighed heavily. "What does it matter? You gave the money to me to use for whatever I wanted, didn't you?"

Leo narrowed his eyes a little, turning around to face Cristiano fully. He had a terrible thought suddenly, that maybe Cristiano had spent it on drugs or something equally unpleasant. Cristiano didn't strike him as an addict, but, Leo reminded himself, he had only known the boy for a matter of days. Which didn't stop him from thinking up ways he could pay to get Cristiano into a rehab center without anyone knowing it was Lionel Messi footing the bill.

"Cristiano, tell me what you spent it on. I won't be mad, I promise. If you need help, I'll get you help," Leo offered, touching Cristiano's arm. The boy looked confused for a moment, then offended.

"I'm not a drug addict," he said sharply. "I sent the money back to Madeira. To my family."

Leo felt embarrassed all of the sudden. "Oh," he said softly, turning back around so he wouldn't have to face Cristiano. The boy's face was so expressive, you never really had to guess what he was feeling - his emotions were always written all over his handsome features, and Leo hadn't been able to mistake the look of hurt he wore. He felt like an asshole, assuming that about Cristiano - assuming that a hooker would also be an addict. "I'm sorry," Leo mumbled to his feet.

Long arms wound around him again and Cristiano rested his cheek on Leo's shoulder. "It's ok. My family is ... really poor. It's hard to talk about," Cristiano said softly. Leo wound their fingers together, looking down at his pale skin contrasted with Cristiano's tanned. He felt bad suddenly - the thought of Cristiano having a family he was trying to support hadn't crossed his mind. He realized suddenly that Cristiano knew all about him, by virtue of his fame, but he knew nothing about Cris. It made him feel a little guilty, and he resolved to ask Cristiano more about himself once he got back from his meeting. Cristiano may have been a hooker, but that didn't mean Leo felt comfortable treating him like a toy, an object to be used and then discarded.

"I didn't know you were from Madeira," Leo said as he finished dressing, then turned back around in Cristiano's embrace. The boy smiled, his face lighting up.

"My whole family lives there. I came to Barcelona to find a job ... which obviously went very well," he said wryly, adjusting Leo's tie for him. 

"When I get back you can tell me more about them," Leo said as he leaned in to kiss Cristiano goodbye, finding himself trapped by strong arms once again. 

"If you stay I'll tell you all about them right now," Cristiano chirped with a teasing smile, holding Leo tight as he struggled to get away, laughing.

"You are such a brat," Leo laughed, finally managing to extricate himself from Cristiano's grip. Cristiano flopped back onto the bed with a whine.

"Fine, go to your little meeting. I hope you have fun," he huffed, waving a hand at Leo. "I want you to know that I'm going to get myself off while you're gone, and when you come back, I'm not going to have the slightest interest in having sex with you," he said firmly, crossing his arms over his chest. Leo just leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"If you say so," Leo replied. Cristiano could threaten all he wanted, Leo knew the boy was always in the mood for a second round, no matter how good his first orgasm had been. He was insatiable. "Be good while I'm gone."

Cristiano sighed playfully. "You ask so much of me," he said dramatically, throwing an arm over his eyes. "But I'll try."

Leo just chuckled as he head out the door to attend his meeting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is loved an appreciated! Find me on [tumblr!](http://lionaldo.tumblr.com)

Leo woke up to sound of Cristiano laughing. 

It was Monday - his last day with Cristiano, he realized - and Leo was alone in bed. Sitting up, he heard more laughing - it was coming from the bathroom, and he could hear low talking as well. Cristiano was on the phone, and Leo didn't mean to eavesdrop, but his curiosity had gotten the better of him, and he climbed out of bed to pad closer to the door. It was cracked a little, so Leo could easily hear Cristiano's deep voice, could hear the occasional giggle he was letting out. 

" - no, I miss you too, papi. I've just been tied up with another client, but I'll be back soon, I promise," Cristiano said, and Leo frowned deeply. He was talking to another client. A ugly ball of jealousy welled up in Leo's stomach, making it twist unpleasantly, and he turned on his heel to walk back over to the bed. He really didn't want to hear any more of this conversation. Slipping back under the covers, Leo let out a deep sigh and put the pillow over his ears to block out the sound of Cristiano laughing goofily at whatever inane thing his other client was saying. Leo let his mind wander, imagining what the other man looked like. Would be be old? Bald?

Leo really wanted him to be bald.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he jumped a bit when the bed dipped, flinging the pillow off his head and onto the floor. Cristiano looked at him oddly, but smiled. 

"Sorry, did I wake you up? I was trying to be quiet," he said, pressing against Leo's side, a long tanned arm sliding across his stomach.

"It's ok," Leo mumbled, gazing at the ceiling. Why was he so upset about this? He had no right to be, he knew. He was a client, the only reason Cristiano was here was because Leo was paying him. He had an impulsive thought suddenly, about buying Cristiano for another week, a month, a year, but he bit his lip to stop himself. Cristiano would probably think he was insane if he proposed that. "Who were you talking to?" Leo winced a bit at the question - he sounded jealous and upset to his own ears, and he knew that Cristiano, empathetic as the boy was, was bound to pick up on it.

"Just a client. Is everything all right?" Cristiano asked, leaning up on an elbow so he could gaze down at Leo's face. "You seem mad."

Leo sighed. "No, no, I'm not mad. Everything is fine," Leo lied, glancing over at the boy. Cristiano clearly didn't believe him. 

"I'm sorry for waking you up. I know you get cranky in the mornings," Cristiano said, frowning and running his fingers through Leo's sleep-mussed hair. "Here, I'll help you get back to sleep." 

Leo reached up to gently guide Cristiano's hands away. "I'm not mad at you, _guapo_ ," Leo soothed, sitting up in bed and entwining his fingers with the other man's. He sighed. 

"Then what's wrong?" Cristiano asked, brows knitted together with worry as he sat up as well, then rested his chin on Leo's shoulder. "Tell me, _papi_."

Leo winced at the nickname, thinking back to Cristiano calling his other client the same thing. Leo felt silly - of course he called other clients that, of course this was just another job to Cristiano, of course Leo wasn't special to him. But the connection he felt with the boy was undeniable. It was more than sex - Cristiano was kind and generous and funny and dorky, and Leo felt more comfortable with him after a week than he did with most people after knowing them for years. And Leo had let himself hope that the connection was mutual.

He should have known better.

"Nothing, really. It's your last day with me, we should do something fun. We can go out, I'll buy you whatever you want," Leo offered, but Cristiano shook his head.

"No, you've bought me enough as it is. We can go out, but I'm going to buy you something this time," he said with a smile, kissing Leo's cheek and winding his arms around the smaller man's waist. "And we'll get lunch. It'll be like a real date."

Leo plastered on a smile and hoped it wasn't obvious how fake it was. But he was determined not to be sad - he wanted to enjoy these last hours with Cristiano before Leo handed him his money and became nothing more than a wild story to tell to his friends.

***

Their day out went perfectly until lunch.

They were eating at a small outdoor cafe - which Cristiano insisted on paying for - when a man of about forty approached. He was average looking - a bit on the gangly side, but not ugly - and Leo thought for a moment that he was going to ask for an autograph when he turned and addressed Cristiano.

"I thought that was you," he said to Cris with a nervous smile, glancing over to Leo briefly. "Um. I haven't seen you at ... at work, lately. Have you been sick?" the man asked, and Cristiano got up quickly, taking his arm and steering him away, far enough that Leo couldn't hear the conversation. Leo stabbed angrily at his food. First the phone call and now this. It wasn't as if Leo hadn't known that Cristiano had other clients, other men in his life - of course he did, he was too gorgeous not to. But having it thrown in his face like this was making his stomach knot up with jealousy and anger. Most of that anger was at himself, truthfully. This wasn't a movie where they were going to fall in love after a week, where Cristiano was going to give up his job and move in with Leo and live happily ever after. He was just another client to Cristiano. He had no right to get angry.

None of that knowledge helped much.

Cristiano sat back down at the table. Leo barely glanced up, still poking at his food. 

He wasn't hungry anymore.

"I think it's dead, Leo," Cristiano said, ducking his head to meet Leo's eyes. Leo made a confused noise, looking up at the boy.

"The food. You killed it, you can stop stabbing it now." Cristiano smiled at him, a teasing note in his voice. Leo just kept frowning.

"We can head back to my house, I'll give you your money," he said, setting his fork down noisily.

"What, right now? I figured we'd spend more time together. The day isn't even half over," Cristiano said, a look of confusion coming over his face.

"You seem busy with other clients," Leo mumbled, shrugging and refusing to meet Cristiano's eyes. 

"It's not like I sought them out. They came to me," Cristiano said, frowning. "Is everything all right?"

Leo stared at his food. "Yeah. Everything is fine."

"You're lying and you suck at it," Cristiano said, folding his arms. "You know, keeping your emotions bottled up like this is bad for you. Very unhealthy. And bad for your skin - you're going to get wrinkles from all that frowning." 

"Stay," Leo blurted, looking up at Cristiano's confused face. The words were leaving his mouth without his permission - he couldn't stop them. "Stay with me." Leo winced. It occurred to him suddenly that they were having this conversation in public. No one was at the nearby tables, but that didn't mean someone couldn't overhear. He hoped nobody was eavesdropping on them.

Cristiano smiled brightly. "What, for another week? We can arrange that. Same rate?"

Leo rubbed his face. "No," he mumbled behind his hands. "That's not how I meant it."

"Oh," Cristiano said, understanding dawning on his face. "Leo ... you know that isn't a good idea. You know _why_ it isn't a good idea. It's too risky for you. If someone finds out ..."

"My career will be ruined," Leo mumbled. Maybe that was a bit dramatic - things had changed a lot in recent years. It's not like he'd be kicked off the team for being in a relationship with a man. But it would be awkward, with his teammates, with his fans, and the media circus would be unprecedented, if he was even allowed to come out to the public anyway. Even if the team knew he'd probably be forced to keep it quiet. No one would want the scandal it would bring. And that was only with people thinking Cristiano was just a regular guy - Leo couldn't imagine what would happen if the truth about him being a hooker came out.

"Well, maybe not ruined. But would you be prepared for the reaction? For the media hounding you day and night? You know you hate all the attention as it is," Cristiano said softly. "I like you, Leo. I like you ... maybe more than I should," he admitted, glancing down shyly. It wasn't like Cristiano to be shy. "That's why I don't want to mess your life up that way." He sighed quietly. "We can still see each other."

"If I pay you," Leo murmured.

"Well - I have to eat, Leo," Cristiano said, reaching for Leo's hand before thinking better of it and pulling back.

"Yeah. Yes, I know. I didn't mean that the way it sounded," Leo said, meeting Cristiano's eyes. "I could take care of you. And your family."

"You'll be my sugar daddy?" he asked, smiling sadly. "I don't want to be someone's trophy, Leo."

Leo ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. This conversation wasn't going at all the way he imagined it would. He had believed, maybe foolishly, that Cristiano would be happy to accept his offer. "I don't want you as a trophy," Leo insisted.

"But that's what I would be. Something pretty you kept on a shelf. But you'd have to hide me away whenever guests came over because they can't know you have me," Cristiano said, looking down at the table. He looked distressed and sad. "I really don't want to talk about this anymore, Leo. I'm sorry things aren't different. If you weren't who you are or I wasn't who I am, maybe it would be possible, but ... I like you too much to put you at that kind of risk. You've worked so hard and I just - it would kill me if I was the reason you lost everything," he said in a rush. His dark eyes were brimming with unshed tears and Leo felt terrible suddenly for springing this all on him. 

"You're very mature for a nineteen year old," Leo said. "Way more mature than I was at your age." He sat back in his chair, picking up his fork. He only had a small amount of time left with Cristiano and he was determined not to ruin it any further.

"My family - I had to grow up pretty fast," Cristiano said as he followed Leo's lead and picked his fork up, pushing his food around on his plate.

Leo gave the younger man a small, encouraging smile. "Tell me about them - your family."

And Cristiano did.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo buys another night with Cristiano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a sexy little interlude between the boys. I'm breaking it into two parts because it was getting kind of long and I wanted to get this updated finally! Part 7B will be coming soon! Feedback is loved and appreciated, as always!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr!](http://lionaldo.tumblr.com)

"Leo!" Cristiano exclaimed as he bounded through the door, running right up to him and catching him in a tight hug. Leo just laughed, winding his arms around Cristiano's shoulders and leaning up for a kiss.

"It's only been two weeks. You're acting like you haven't seen me in years," Leo said with a chuckle, burying his face in the other man's neck to inhale the scent of him. He still smelled like coconuts.

"May as well have been years. You've been neglecting me," Cristiano pouted, his hands sliding up under Leo's shirt to touch the warm skin of his back. Leo shivered a little. He had missed Cristiano's soft caresses. "You didn't even call. I was lonely."

He leaned up on his toes to kiss Cristiano's pouting mouth. "I'm sorry, _bonito_ , I got busy." Which wasn't entirely true. Leo had genuinely been busy, but he didn't think he'd ever be too busy to squeeze in a visit with Cristiano. He'd just been depressed, had moped around his house for the first few days after Cristiano left, and he tried to distract himself with football, with video games - anything to take his mind off the boy. He'd told himself that he wouldn't call - that it wasn't healthy to pine after Cris when they couldn't be together the way Leo wanted. But there was an ache in his chest that grew more painful by the day, and Leo knew there was only one thing that would mend it. He'd made it two weeks before he'd dug out the little slip of paper with Cristiano's number on it.

The happiness in Cristiano's voice when he heard Leo on the other end of the line was the first thing that had made him smile since Cris left.

"You ignored me. You monster," Cristiano said, a teasing note in his voice. He was trying to maintain his pout, but a little smile kept tugging his lips upward. 

"I know, I'm awful. How can I make it up to you?" Leo asked with a smile, pressing his body against the other man's. Cristiano looked thoughtful for a moment, then grinned.

"Well, you couldn't go wrong with one of those amazing blowjobs of yours ..." Cristiano smiled again, trying to look innocent, and Leo rolled his eyes playfully. 

"If that's what it'll take to get you to forgive me," Leo said with a laugh, tugging Cris into the bedroom and gently pushing him down on his big bed. Cristiano grinned eagerly at him, jerking his jeans open and shoving a hand inside, and Leo smirked a bit, climbing on the bed to kneel between his legs. 

"Slow down, _bonito_ ," he said softly, leaning down for a kiss. "We have all night." He gently tugged Cristiano's hand out of his jeans and guided those long arms around him, pressing his short body against Cristiano's taller one and ducking his head down to kiss the boy.

"But I missed you," Cristiano said between kisses, fingers sliding into Leo's hair. Something in his chest twisted at hearing those words, at breathing in the familiar scent of coconuts, at feeling all that warm golden skin under his hands, and Leo could only hope the pain didn't show on his face.

"I missed you too," he said softly, then cupped Cristiano's face and kissed him deeply. Cristiano hummed happily and carded his fingers through Leo's soft hair, letting the dark strands tangle and slip around them as he parted his lips hungrily, trying to coax Leo's tongue into his mouth. Leo obliged, tongue sliding along Cristiano's, their bodies pressed tightly together on Leo's big bed. Leo's hands slid up the boy's sides, under his shirt so he could stroke that soft skin, and it was just as silky as he remembered. Cristiano giggled into the kiss when Leo's fingers skimmed across his ribs, and he pulled away, squirming.

"That tickles, papi," Cristiano laughed, wriggling under Leo. Leo just smiled deviously, fingers finding Cristiano's ribs again.

"Does it?" he asked playfully, listening to Cristiano's loud honking laugh as he tickled the other man, feeling that firm body squirm helplessly under him. Cristiano was pleading for mercy in between laughs, his face turning bright red, his body wriggling back and forth across the bed. Leo finally relented after a moment, collapsing on top of Cristiano and chuckling into his neck.

Cristiano playfully hit Leo on the shoulder. "You're evil. You definitely owe me a blowjob now," Cristiano said with a firm nod, and Leo just smiled, kissing his jaw line. 

"Get undressed for me, then," Leo said with a nudge, sitting up so he could watch as the younger man stripped out of his tight clothes, revealing that incredible body to Leo's gaze once more. He couldn't help but reach out and touch him, his pale hand contrasting beautifully with Cristiano's tanned skin, fingers skimming over the bumps and ridges of Cristiano's abs. Leo jerked his own shirt off, then leaned in to flick his tongue against Cristiano's peaked nipples, warm mouth teasing first one, then the other while Cristiano sighed contentedly. 

"I missed this. Why did you wait so long to call me?" Cristiano asked, a hint of a pout in his voice. Leo hid his face against the boy's chest, not wanting to make eye contact with him and take the risk of Cristiano seeing the longing on his face. "I started to think you didn't want me anymore. Or that you found someone better."

Leo shook his head. "I just got busy. Really, _bonito_ ," Leo said, forcing a smile as he glanced up at Cristiano. The boy looked dubious, mouth twisted up suspiciously, but he didn't press the issue. Having this conversation was making the ache in Leo's chest swell up again. He felt like a boyfriend having to explain to his lover why he'd been ignoring them, and it made Leo long for things he could never have. So he focused on taking what he could, kissing his way down Cristiano's naked body while the boy hummed happily. 

"I shaved before I came over. Everywhere," Cristiano said, smiling saucily at Leo, stomach jerking a little when Leo's tongue laved across his lower belly, right above his hardening cock. "So if you wanted to lick other places ... well, it would be a nice experience for you."

"For me, hm?" Leo asked teasingly, fingers curling around Cristiano's cock and pumping slowly. "And you wouldn't get anything out of it at all?"

Cristiano tried to look nonchalant and failed. "Well, I might enjoy it a little. And I'd return the favor."

Leo blushed a little. He'd done that particularly act once or twice, but had never had it done to him. It was intriguing, though, especially since he knew first hand how good Cristiano was with his tongue. He didn't respond, though, just slipped his mouth down around Cristiano's cock, eyes closing in contentment when the other man's familiar taste exploded over his tongue. Cristiano was breathing heavier now, Leo could hear his pants filling the room, and those long slender fingers slid back into his hair, stroking and brushing through it as Leo took in more of his cock. He didn't stop until the entire length was buried in his mouth, and he glanced up to see Cristiano looking down at him wide-eyed, mouth hanging open as he groaned.

"I didn't know you could deepthroat. Fuck, fuck," he panted, head falling back against the pillows as Leo pulled up, then swallowed him back down, starting to bob eagerly on the younger man's cock, moaning a little as his hair was pulled gently. Cristiano was arching his back prettily, his legs parting wider, and Leo slipped a hand between them, grasping his balls and giving a gentle squeeze, rolling them between his thick fingers. He really had shaved everywhere, delicate skin smooth to the touch as Leo massaged his heavy balls, mouth dragging up and down his cock. Leo's senses were filled with Cristiano, and as much as he tried to force himself to make it all about the physical sensations, he couldn't help the longing in his chest to keep Cristiano here with him forever. He didn't know how he was going to let the boy go this time.

Squeezing his eyes closed, Leo tried to focus on the sex alone, on the taste of Cristiano on his tongue, the scent of him, the warm feel of his skin under Leo's hands. As his head bobbed, his hand slipped lower, fingertips brushing against Cristiano's opening. Cristiano let out a loud moan at that, tugging Leo's hair again. Leo slid his mouth off Cristiano's cock, head moving lower to lick and suck at his balls, laving at that smooth delicate skin while Cristiano writhed on the bed eagerly. He was still so responsive, moreso that anyone Leo had ever been with before.

"That feels so good, papi," Cristiano moaned, and hearing that word falling from his lips had Leo shoving a hand into his jeans to squeeze his own cock, trying to get some relief. "Will you lick me open?" he asked sweetly, pulling his legs back and opening himself wide for Leo. Leo's cheeks burned, but he did as requested, tongue flicking against Cristiano's tight pink hole. Groaning, Leo pulled his cock out of his restricting jeans an underwear, stroking himself as his tongue swirled wetly against that clenching little opening, and he could hear the younger man letting out a string of Portuguese curses into the warm air of the bedroom. He was squirming on the bed, pushing his hips up to get Leo's tongue deep inside him, his fingers clenching in Leo's hair. 

"You're so good at it," Cristiano panted, and Leo let go of his own cock so he could grab Cristiano's knees, pushing them up further, enough to bend the younger man almost in half, spreading him wide and pushing his tongue firmly against Cristiano's opening. Cristiano keened at the feeling, giving Leo's hair a hard yank, and he couldn't help but moan a little at the slight pain, and at satisfaction of making Cristiano writhe on his tongue. The younger man was smooth everywhere, and Leo's stubble rasped against his skin, turning those firm ass cheeks pink, but Cristiano was too far gone to complain about it, just arched his back and panted Leo's name as Leo's tongue slipped inside him. He caught a glimpse of Cristiano's free hand - the one that wasn't buried in Leo's hair - moving toward his cock, and quick as a flash Leo grabbed his wrist and held it. 

"Mmf, daddy, please let me touch my cock," he whined, and Leo shook his head, pulling away. 

"No. Not yet. I don't want you to come until I'm inside you." Leo kissed and nipped his way up Cristiano's body, tugging at his arm to roll him over. Cristiano whined again, fighting against it.

"But I haven't gotten to taste you yet," he said with a little pout, sitting up and nudging Leo backward. Leo's cheeks flamed red and he looked away.

"I don't - no one's ever ... done that to me before," he mumbled, and Cristiano smiled brightly, poking and nudging at Leo until he was laying on his belly. Making quick work of Leo's clothes, he tossed them onto the floor and grabbed Leo's ass, letting his fingers sink into that meaty flesh.

"No one's ever eaten this cute bubble butt before? That's their loss. And yours," he said, giving Leo's pale cheek a quick smack just to watch it bounce. Leo yelped.

"Hey! Watch it," he said warningly, glancing over his shoulder at Cristiano, who gave him a sheepish look.

"Sorry," he apologized, leaning down to kiss the red mark he left on Leo's round ass cheek. Leo took a deep breath and buried his face in the pillow. It was embarrassing, being in this position, knowing what was about to happen. Leo had showered right before Cristiano came over, so he knew he was clean, but it still made him self-conscious and nervous. Cristiano seemed eager to do it, though, and he did have to admit he was curious. Still, he jumped a bit when he felt Cristiano's warm hands spreading his ass open, and he felt more exposed than he ever had in his life. The first touch of that wet tongue made him tremble, fingers clenching the pillow tightly while Cristiano licked him eagerly. It was both odd and pleasant, and the happy humming sounds Cristiano was making helped put him at ease - he felt good to let Cristiano do this for him if it was going to bring the boy so much pleasure.

Cristiano pulled away long enough to speak. "You taste so good," he murmured, then dove back in, laving his tongue wetly against Leo's opening, and Leo was slowly able to relax the longer it went on, especially when Cristiano nudged his hips up so he could slip a hand under Leo's body to stroke his thick cock. He couldn't help but moan at the dual sensations, although the sound was mostly muffled by the pillow, and he tentatively pushed his ass back toward Cristiano's eager mouth. When he was relaxed enough, Cristiano was able to slip the tip of his tongue inside Leo, and Leo felt a shudder go through him, pleasure sparking up his spine, making his toes curl. He finally had to lift his head off the pillow to breath, an embarrassingly loud moan escaping him, and that only seemed to spur Cristiano on, both his tongue and his hand moving faster now.

"God, baby, oh my god," Leo groaned, and he was so aroused that he barely noticed when a slick finger teased his hole.

"Can I?" Cristiano asked, fingertip moving suggestively against Leo's opening, and Leo just made an affirmative noise, nodding his head against the pillow. Cristiano grinned, letting his wet finger slip inside the older man, crooking it a bit so he could stimulate Leo's prostate while he licked him open. Leo yelped a little, body stiffening, ass pushing back toward the intrusion, and Cristiano just slowly moved his finger in and out, tongue licking around the digit. It had been a while since Leo had done this, usually he preferred to be on the other side of things, but he had too admit it felt amazing, each time Cristiano's finger brushed his prostate a spark of pleasure would shoot through him, and he couldn't help but groan loudly. His face was pink all over and he had started to sweat against the sheets, both from arousal and nervousness, and he tensed up a bit when he felt a second finger pushing inside him. Cristiano soothed him by kissing and nibbling at the plush globes of his ass, gently moving his fingers, stretching the older man open and kissing his puckered opening, right where his fingers were buried inside him. 

"Daddy," he said softly, kissing his way up Leo's spine, voice sweet but wheedling. Leo had a feeling he knew what was coming next. "Do you think I could top this time?"

Leo groaned, burying his face in the pillows again as Cristiano's fingers stretched him open, breath hitching when his prostate was brushed. He lifted his head long enough to speak. "Only if I get to fuck you after."

Cristiano grinned. "Deal."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part of chapter 7! I hope you guys like it! Feedback is loved and appreciated, as always.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr!](http://lionaldo.tumblr.com)

Cristiano was panting harshly as the head of his cock brushed against Leo's opening. He had spent some time stretching the older man, until he was writhing and complaining, ordering Cristiano to fuck him, and Cristiano had quickly fumbled on a condom and lubed up his cock, and now was pressing it insistently against that tight little hole.

"Do it," Leo groaned, voice firm, wriggling his ass. "Fuck me."

Cristiano just bit his lip at that, eyes squeezing shut tightly as he tried to get control of himself so he didn't come before he had even done anything. He did as directed, though, pressing against Leo's hole until the head of his cock popped in, both of them letting out loud cries. Leo had only done this twice before, neither time recently, so it stretched and burned as Cristiano sank all the way in, and all he could do was grip the sheets, hands balled into fists. Cristiano kissed his shoulders and the back of his neck to soothe him while Leo groaned into the pillow, and he had to admit that the younger man's warm weight on top of him did feel quite nice. And he was loosening up little by little, pain being replaced by a dull ache as Cristiano started to move, keeping his thrusts gentle and slow.

"Move a little to the left," Leo said, shifting his hips, and Cristiano complied immediately. With a bit of trial and error, Cristiano found his prostate, his cock dragging along it as he thrust into Leo, and Leo let out a loud groan at the pleasure that sparked up his spine. Cristiano's hands were wandering, gripping his hips briefly before moving to his ass, groping and squeezing, spreading him open so he could have a better view of his cock sinking into that tight clenching opening. His loud pants were filling the room and Leo could tell he was holding back, hips moving in slow easy pushes, hands trembling with want. Leo looked over his shoulder, taking in the sight of Cristiano's pretty flushed face. 

"Let me get up on my knees," Leo said, shifting under Cristiano, the other man moving with him so he didn't slip out as he pushed himself up. His knees were spread wide so Cristiano could fit between them, his upper body pressed flat to the bed, and he could hear the younger man letting out little distressed noises at having to hold back this way, having to resist the urge to thrust eagerly. He was being very good, Leo thought, waiting for Leo to tell him what to do. And it felt so much better now that he had relaxed, and shifted into an easier position, that throbbing cock inside him stretching him open sending waves of pleasure flowing through him.

"It's so good, papi, you feel so good," Cristiano moaned, leaning over Leo to kiss his neck again, thrusting deeply but gently into the older man, and Leo groaned against the pillow.

"Harder now, bonito," he said, voice sounding ragged and raspy, and he reached under himself to grasp hard at the base of his cock. He didn't want to take the chance of coming before he had the chance to flip Cristiano over and fuck him. Just as before, the younger man obeyed his orders instantly, hips moving faster, in hard pushes, his hands grasping Leo's waist. He was mumbling something in Portuguese as he moved, taking Leo eagerly, staring down at the spot where they were joined and watching his cock sink into the other man over and over. Leo moaned, rocking back to meet each one of Cristiano's thrusts, still squeezing the base of his cock. It was hard not to stroke himself, especially when Cristiano hit his prostate dead on, and he squeezed his eyes shut tightly to focus on holding off his orgasm. Cristiano didn't seem to be holding anything back, thrusting into Leo vigorously. Leo wanted to turn around and watch, drink in the sight of his Portuguese beauty on top of him, face a mask of pleasure, but he knew that would only make it harder to control himself. He couldn't imagine not jerking off to the sight of that.

"I'm so close," Cristiano panted, trying to reach for Leo's cock only to have his hand gently batted away. "Can I come, Leo?" he asked in a ragged voice, hips losing their rhythm as his orgasm built up, thrusting in short hard jerks now.

"Yeah, baby, come for me," he said lowly, unable to stop himself from peeking over his shoulder at Cristiano as the younger man pounded into him. His face was contorted with ecstasy, eyes closed and lips parted, helpless moans escaping him as he came hard, burying himself as deep in Leo as he could get. He leaned down, peppering kisses across Leo's shoulders, body jerking as his orgasm died down, hands sliding intimately up and down Leo's sides, squeezing his hips and waist. 

"Thank you, papi," he murmured, and Leo started to shift under him, wound up from the fucking while Cristiano was going lax and lazy, cock throbbing now between his thighs. 

"On your back. You drove me crazy," Leo said, pushing back and trying to lean up. Cristiano was slow to move, but he eventually flopped onto his back and slipped the condom off, tossing it into the trash can and eyeing Leo closely. He was boneless now, tired out from his orgasm, but Leo was so keyed up he was almost shaking. With fumbling fingers, he picked up the lube and slicked up his digits, hand immediately going between Cristiano's legs to find his opening. Leo was so worked up that he simply sank two fingers inside the other man, who hissed a bit at the burning stretch, though he was so relaxed from his recent orgasm that it didn't hurt overly much. Leo kissed his jaw line in apology.

"Should have put something in you while you were fucking me," Leo lamented, already making plans to order some toys to use on Cristiano. The boy just nodded while Leo nipped at his ear lobe and murmured dirtily. "A nice big plug. Then you'd be all stretched and open for me, all ready to be fucked." Leo bit his shoulder gently. It was odd to be the only one keyed up - Cristiano was laying back against the pillows with a sleepy look on his face, hands wandering lazily over Leo's arms and chest while Leo worked him open, but there was something appealing about it, about the spent cock lying soft and vulnerable against Cristiano's thigh. He wondered if he could get Cristiano to come again so soon - since he was sure he wasn't going to last long once he was inside the other man. 

Cristiano was relaxed enough that it didn't take long to open him up, and Leo pulled his fingers out, grabbing a condom out of the bedside table clumsily. Cristiano plucked it out of his fingers and opened it for him, expertly rolling it down over his cock before laying back against the pillows, stretching his arms above his head, putting himself on display. He parted his legs wider, fixing Leo with a languid gaze while Leo lubed up his cock. 

"Fuck me, Leo. I want it," he murmured, and Leo let out something close to a growl at those words, grabbing Cristiano's legs and pushing them back so his knees were against his chest. Eagerly, he pushed inside the other man, closing his eyes tightly and taking deep breaths so he didn't come on the spot, and Cristiano slid his hands over Leo's chest, lazily toying with his nipples. There was a bit of come beaded on the tip of Cristiano's cock and Leo swiped it up with his clean fingers, reaching up to brush it against Cristiano's lips, and the younger man smirked, catching two thick digits in his mouth and sucking on them. Leo huffed out a breath, pushing hard into Cristiano, starting to thrust now. He was being rough but Cristiano didn't seem to mind, moaning around Leo's fingers, tongue curling around them. 

"God," Leo panted as he thrust into Cristiano roughly, his other hand going to his limp cock and stroking it. The other man jerked, making a fretful noise, and Leo knew he must still be sensitive from coming but that didn't stop him from working his spent cock until it started to twitch back to life. Cristiano was starting to move now, writhing under Leo, and Leo let his fingers slip from the other man's mouth so he could hear him whimpering. Leo shifted on his knees to get deeper, cock sinking all the way in to Cristiano, who was squirming and whining under him.

"Papi, god, please," he whimpered, grabbing at Leo's hair again and tugging while Leo pounded into him, pumping that overstimulated cock. "Fuck, daddy."

"Do you want me to stop?" Leo asked, hand stilling on Cristiano's cock even as his hips kept moving. He didn't want to hurt the boy.

"No, no, keep doing it," he said as he wriggled under Leo, calves resting on the older man's shoulders, and Leo did as requested, starting to stroke him again as he fucked into that tight warm opening. "It hurts but it's a good hurt."

Leo nodded and thrust harder into the other man, hand moving on his cock as Cristiano's writhed, cheeks red, sweat making his tanned skin glisten in the dim light of the bedroom. It felt almost oppressively hot as their bodies moved together, skin sliding, Cristiano mumbling in Portuguese. Leo could only make out every few words, but it was still very arousing to listen to, and he pounded into the younger man roughly, feeling Cristiano clamp down around his cock as his body jerked and twitched from being overstimulated this way. Leo knew he was going to come soon, he couldn't hold it back anymore, hips losing all rhythm now and just pushing into Cristiano in hard uneven jerks. Eyes closing again, he let out a ragged groan and came hard, burying himself deep inside Cristiano, turning his head so he could kiss the shapely calf resting on his shoulder. 

Cristiano was still moving fretfully, tugging at Leo's hair and letting out helpless whines, and Leo let his legs fall onto the bed gently. Pulling out of the younger man, he stripped the condom off and tossed it, then laid down next to Cristiano and kissed his lips soothingly as he stroked him.

"Shh, it's all right, baby," he murmured, trying to soothe Cristiano as he whimpered, his hand moving faster on his cock. "Are you going to come for me?"

Cristiano let out a sound that was nearly a sob, yanking fretfully at the sheets. "I can't, papi, please."

Leo shushed him. "Yes you can. I know you can. Just let go," he murmured against Cristiano's ear. "You've been so good for me all night, doing everything I told you to do. Now just do this one last thing," he said softly, one hand working Cristiano's cock while the other moved between his spread thighs, two fingers sinking back into him and pressing right against his prostate. Cristiano cried out, and Leo could see tears welling up in his dark eyes. 

"Fuck! Daddy, please," Cristiano gasped, back arching. "I can't, I can't, papi, I can't," he sobbed out, shaking his head as Leo worked him, pumped his cock and teased his prostate, thick fingers thrusting into his stretched hole.

"You can and you will," Leo said, voice firm now. Leo had to practically lay on him to keep him still, that bronzed body writhing helplessly on the bed as Leo wrung his second orgasm out of him. "Come for me, come for papi," he said hoarsely against Cristiano's ear. He felt a bit silly referring to himself that way, but it seemed to do the trick, and Cristiano finally toppled over the edge with a loud cry, coming into Leo's hand. It was only a small amount, a little trickle of milky fluid leaking out of his cock, and Cristiano shuddered hard against Leo, tears still spilling out of his eyes.

"It's ok, bonito, shh," Leo soothed, grabbing a tissue from his bedside and wiping his fingers clean before wrapping Cristiano up in his arms. "You were so good for me."

Cristiano grabbed onto him, clinging to him tightly and sniffling against his neck. Leo stroked his hair gently, feeling his shuddering gradually die down. "Evil, you're evil," Cristiano muttered against his neck, and Leo smiled, glad he was coming back to himself. 

"I know, I'm horrible," he said with a little chuckle. "Are you ok?"

Cristiano nodded, pulling away so he could look at Leo, wiping his eyes. "Your hair is a mess," he said, reaching up to try to smooth the wild dark strands down, laughing.

"It's your fault," Leo said. "Come on, let's get in the shower. I'm all sticky."

Cristiano whined as Leo climbed out of bed and tugged at his arm. "Nãooo, papi, stay in bed for a while longer. Please?" he asked, giving Leo is best puppy eyes. Leo looked unmoved.

"No. Shower, now. Come on, Cristiano." He tugged the younger man's arm again.

Cristiano sighed. "You really are a monster," he complained, but followed Leo into the bathroom with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's off-screen violence in this chapter, so please be cautious! Feedback is loved and appreciated!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr!](http://lionaldo.tumblr.com)

Leo's phone was ringing. It was the middle of the night and his phone was ringing. He was tempted to let it go to voicemail until he recognized that the ringtone was different than normal - it was the burner phone he had bought specifically to talk to Cristiano, so he didn't run the risk of anything incriminating leaking from his main cell. And he knew Cristiano wouldn't be calling him at this hour until it was important.

Leaning over, he fumbled through his nightstand until he found what he was looking for, pressing the phone to his ear. "Hello? Cris?"

"...Leo," came the soft reply. Leo sat up straight in bed. Something wasn't right.

"Cris? Is everything all right?" he asked. The fog of sleep cleared immediately, worry taking its place. "Cris?"

He could hear Cris take a shaky breath on the other end of the line. "Yeah. Yeah, everything is fine. I'm sorry I woke you," Cris said quickly, voice trembling and thick with tears. It was obvious he was lying. "You need your sleep. I'm - I'm sorry I bothered you."

"No! Cristiano, don't you dare hang up. Tell me what's wrong," Leo said, firmly but not unkindly. He heard another shaky breath and sniffle this time.

"Nothing, Leo. I'm sorry for calling so late," Cristiano said, and Leo knew he was definitely crying now, and Leo was having trouble understanding him. It wasn't just the tears or the accent - Cris sounded like he had marbles in his mouth, or something else that was making it difficult to speak. Leo's eyebrows knit together and he frowned with worry. He had never heard the boy sound like this.

"Cristiano, please tell me what's wrong. Are you hurt?" he asked. His stomach was knotted and his heard was pounding, he had already climbed out of bed to get dressed.

Cristiano didn't answer for a long while, but Leo could hear him sniffling again. "No ... " he trailed off, voice breaking now. "Yes. Sort of. There was this ... a client," Cris broke off at that, and Leo's blood ran cold. He hastily threw on the first clothes he could find.

"I'm coming over. Stay there," he ordered. He needed to see Cris.

***

It had been hard not to speed on the way over, but the last thing he needed was to get pulled over and ticketed. His mind was whirring with horrible images as he knocked on the door to Cris' small, run down apartment, and it took a few minutes for anyone to answer, but eventually he could hear locks being undone. The door cracked open a bit and Leo quickly sneaked through it, closing it tightly behind him before following the other man into the kitchen. Cristiano's back was to him, and he was hunched over like he was trying to curl up into himself. It was uncharacteristic for Cris, who usually strutted around with his head high and his shoulders back, like he wanted the world to admire him. Leo was the one who slouched.

"Baby," Leo said softly. He flicked the light on in the kitchen, walking around so he could see Cristiano's face, and he nearly gasped at what he saw. One of his eyes was swollen , his lip was split, his neck was a mottled mess of bruises - bruises in the shape of handprints, like he had been choked. Leo almost staggered backward from the shock of it - Cris was nearly unrecognizable.

"Oh my god," Leo exclaimed, hustling Cris into a chair and squatting down in front of him. The younger man kept looking away, trying to hide his face, and Leo had to grasp his wrists gently - they were bruised too - to see how bad the damage was. His heart was pounding in his chest as he took in it, and he could feel angry tears spring to his eyes.

"Who did this?" Leo asked, ducking his head until Cristiano met his eyes. Whoever did this to Cristiano was going to spend a very long time in jail, Leo was going to make sure of it. "Baby, tell me who did this to you."

Cristiano just shook his head. "It was a client. I can't give you his name," Cristiano said, a tear spilling down his bruised left cheek. He had cuts on his face as well, like whoever had hit him at been wearing a ring. Rage was welling up inside Leo, rage at the man who did this, rage at himself for not being able to stop it, for not putting his foot down sooner and making Cristiano get off the streets.

"Please, baby," Leo said, sliding his shaking hands up Cristiano's arms. Cris was curled into himself, arms folded over his chest protectively - he looked almost small, even though he was a full head taller than Leo. And he looked very, very young. "What happened?" Leo asked in a shaking voice. He wasn't sure he wanted to know, but it wouldn't do any good for Cristiano to keep this bottled up.

"This client," Cristiano started, hesitant. "He didn't want to wear a condom. I told him he had to ... and he didn't - didn't take it well," Cris said, trying to shrug nonchalantly, but there were still tears spilling from his eyes. The more Leo looked at him the more bruises he could see, and he had to force his rage down - Cristiano needed comfort, and getting angry would only make everything worse.

"You need to go to the hospital," he said firmly. "No arguments. We need to make sure nothing is broken." And Leo was expecting Cris to put up a fight, but the boy just nodded. It broke Leo's heart to see him like this; nothing at all like his usual playfully, happy self. "I'll drive you, then you can come home with me. I'll have someone come pack your things for you tomorrow."

"Wait, what?" Cristiano asked, glancing up at Leo as he stood, a look of confusion coming over his bruised face.

"I have everything you need for the night. It'll take a few days for your stuff to be delivered to my house but I can buy you whatever you need in the meantime," Leo offered, tilting his head at Cristiano's confused look.

"You want me to move in with you?" Cristiano asked, and Leo would was surprised that there really wasn't any happiness in his voice - he sounded almost offended.

"Yes? You'll like it at my house, I have everything. I'll take care of you and your family, you won't have to worry about money, but you can have your own job if you want. Obviously you're not going to be walking the streets anymore," Leo said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Cristiano's reeled back in his chair, disbelief written all across his features. "You think you can make that decision for me? I may call you daddy but you aren't actually my father," Cristiano snapped. Leo was baffled by his reaction.

"What? No, of course not. I just thought -" he was cut off by Cristiano's angry voice.

"You thought what? That I'd just jump at the chance to be your little pet? That I would just drop everything to move in with you and - and what? Be your house cat?" Cristiano glared over at him. "I do have some pride, you know. It's bad enough being your dirty little secret."

"Cris, please be reasonable. I don't want you for a pet, or a trophy. I care about you and I want you to be safe. What, do you want to be a hooker all your life?" Leo asked, and Cristiano let out a bitter laugh.

"Leo, what do you think you're suggesting here? I move in with you, I spend your money, I live in your house and of course I spread my legs for you whenever you want - guess what? I'm still a whore. But now I'm just your personal whore." Cris folded his arms tightly over his chest, sitting back in the chair as far as he could. Leo had never felt so far apart from someone he was in the same room with. "I guess I better hope my face heals right. Or that I never get old, or gain weight, or I'll get replaced with a better model, right?"

"No, of course not!" Leo said desperately, kneeling down in front of Cristiano again. "You think that's all I like about you? The way you look?"

"You call me guapo and bonito all the time," Cristiano pointed out, holding his arms tightly against his chest. "The way you look at me and touch me ... like I'm a pretty statue you're admiring in a museum or something. And it's flattering, yeah, but what's gonna happen when I'm not young and beautiful anymore?"

"I'll feel the same way I do now, Cristiano. It's not just your looks I'm interested in, it's everything. Your sense of humor, your kindness, your generosity, your love for your family, everything. I think about you constantly and it's not because you look good with your shirt off. It's deeper than that, baby." Leo reached out, gently laying his hands on Cristiano's arms. "Please don't push me away."

Cristiano sighed deeply. "I'm not trying to push you away. I care about you too, Leo. But you can't run my life for me. You don't get to make decisions like that, only I can."

"I know, I know," Leo said, his head falling forward onto Cristiano's shoulder. "I'm just scared for you. After all of this ... I never want this to happen to you again. That guy could have - could have kil -" Leo broke off, the word wouldn't even leave his mouth. They both knew what could have happened to Cristiano if he hadn't been able to get away. "When I heard your voice on the phone my heart stopped. I couldn't breath," Leo said softly, and Cristiano unfolded his arms finally, sliding them around Leo's shoulders. "And then I saw your face and it was the worst thing ..."

"Shh," Cristiano said, stroking Leo's hair. "Stop. I'm alive and I'm here with you now. What could have happened doesn't matter."

"I just want to take care of you," Leo said softly. He wasn't very good at expressing himself, he didn't know how to make Cristiano understand that he didn't want to control him or keep him as a pet or use him for his body. "Come home with me."

"Leo ..." Cristiano sighed, kissing the top of his head. "I need time to think. I can't rush into a decision like that."

Leo nodded, putting on a stoic face before standing up. "No, no, of course not. Let me take you to the hospital. You need to get checked out," he said, holding out a hand to Cristiano.

Cristiano stood, smiling sadly, and twined his fingers with Leo's.


	10. Chapter 10

"I've never seen a man who hates shaving as much as you do," Cristiano said as he dragged the razor carefully over Leo's jaw. "You know I have sensitive skin. And you insist on giving me beard burn."

Leo just smiled a little from his perch on the sink. "You have a sensitive everything," Leo pointed out, and Cristiano nudged him playfully. Once Leo's face was smooth, Cristiano cleaned the shaving foam off and dried his face, then gave him a gentle kiss.

"Shut up. You're lucky I put up with you. Who else would shave your face for you, hm?" Cristiano asked, meticulously groomed eyebrows lifting. "You know I could shave something else for you too, if you want ..." he trailed off, giving Leo a lascivious look. Laughing, Leo pushed him away and hopped off the sink.

"No way. I know you like to be bald below the eyebrows, but that's not really a look I go for," he said. Cristiano tried to grab him, but he slipped out of the younger man's grasp and padded into the bedroom.

"Come on, just try it once. I promise you'll like it," Cristiano said, following close behind Leo. A snort escaped Leo and he climbed onto the bed, flopping onto the pillows lazily. 

"Not a chance. Get into bed with me," Leo said, holding out his hand. 

Cristiano beamed at him. "Ready for round two, daddy?" he asked, slowly climbing onto the bed. He was still naked from the shower they had taken together, golden skin damp and fragrant from Leo's expensive soap, and he had a mischievous look on his face as he straddled Leo.

"If I was 19 like you are, maybe. Unfortunately, I'm 28 and need a bit more time to recover," Leo said, resting his hands on Cristiano's hips, eyes drinking in the sight of that chiseled body. A warm hand drifted across Leo's chest and Leo could see a pout forming on Cristiano's lips.

"28 is still young, come on," Cristiano protested. "You don't want me, papi?" he asked sweetly, grabbing Leo's hand and lifting it to his lips to suck at his forefinger, giving Leo his best puppy dog eyes the whole time. Leo groaned.

"The spirit is willing, baby, but the flesh is weak," Leo said apologetically, tugging their joined hands to his own lips and kissing Cristiano's fingers. Guiding the other man off him was difficult, especially with Cristiano complaining the whole way, but eventually he situated the younger man on the other side of the bed. It didn't last long, Cristiano pressing up against his side almost immediately and tracing the ridges of his abs. 

It had been two months since Cristiano's attack and all the physical evidence was gone, the other man more or less back to his old self - even if Leo did have to be careful about reaching up to touch his face; moving too fast would make him flinch, which never failed to break Leo's heart - and Cristiano had been visiting more and more often. Leo paid him as usual, even if they didn't have sex, and Cristiano would always insist on doing something to earn the money, whether it was giving Leo a massage or making him dinner. Minus the money, it felt like having a boyfriend, but Leo never voiced those thoughts aloud to Cristiano.

"I forgive you, I suppose," Cristiano said with a dramatic sigh, head flopping onto Leo's chest. Chuckling, Leo stroked his fingers over Cristiano's damp hair. 

"Stay for a while longer. I need to run to the bank before you leave, though, I don't have any cash on me," Leo said apologetically.

"Leo ... " Cristiano started, fingers drumming nervously on Leo's flat stomach. "I need to talk to you about that."

Eyebrows lifting, Leo glanced down at the other man. "What's wrong?"

Cristiano lifted himself up onto an elbow so he could meet Leo's eyes. He looked nervous, and Leo felt his heart beat faster. "I've been saving up money lately, and I was thinking about going to university. Someplace nearby so we could still see each other."

Leo beamed and wrapped his arms around Cristiano, pulling him into a tight hug. "That's great, baby. I'm so happy for you," he said, kissing Cristiano's cheek. 

"Leo, wait, I'm not finished," he said, gently pulling back. "I don't want to walk the streets anymore. I don't want to ... have that kind of relationship with you anymore."

Leo felt his stomach drop and he sat straight up in bed, staring over at Cristiano. "You don't want to see me anymore?" he asked quietly. Cristiano looked taken aback.

"What? No, no, that's not what a meant at all," he said quickly, grabbing Leo's hand to reassure him. "No, I still want to be with you, Leo, just not that way. Just ... I want ... you and I -" Cristiano sighed. "I'm so bad at this. I've never asked a guy to be my boyfriend before."

Leo felt his heart leap in his chest, a smile spreading across his face, so big it almost hurt. "Boyfriend?"

A blush stained Cristiano's cheeks and he glanced down at their joined hands. "Well, yeah. I mean, we pretty much already are, aren't we?" he asked, hope evident in his voice. 

Leo chuckled. "I've always thought so, I just never said anything 'cause I didn't want to scare you off."

"I'm ... I'm still not ready to move in with you, Leo," he said apologetically. "I'm only 19, you know? That's a big step. But I want to be with you, be your boyfriend. If you want me?"

Leo nodded in understanding, leaning over to kiss Cristiano gently. "I think I've wanted to be your boyfriend since our first night together," he said with a little laugh.

Cristiano beamed, surging across the bed and knocking Leo down with a laugh, peppering kisses all over his face. Laughing softly, Leo slid his arms around Cristiano's shoulders, hugging the other man against him tightly and kissing whatever he could reach.

"You know, uh ... you're my first boyfriend," Cristiano admitted, propping himself up on an elbow and gazing down at Leo. He was blushing a bit, not meeting the older man's eyes, and Leo slid his hand up Cristiano's arm, his shoulder, eventually coming to cup his face gently. 

"You're mine, too," Leo said with a little shrug. "I guess we can figure it out together."

Cristiano laid his head on Leo's shoulder. "I used to dream about meeting some rich guy and seducing him into giving me all his money," he confessed, smiling a bit. "But I figured he'd be old and ugly, with a shriveled up dick." Cristiano laughed a bit, letting his fingers tangle in Leo's hair, the dark strands slipping through his fingers. 

"Sorry to disappoint you," Leo said dryly, and Cristiano laughed, curling up at his side.

"I never thought he'd be young and attractive," Cristiano murmured as his fingers trailed along Leo's face. Leo could feel a blush heating his cheeks as Cristiano talked. "Or that I'd like him as much as I do. I never minded hooking until you came along. It was always just a job. But then ... toward the end I started hating other men touching me. It just didn't feel right." Cris sighed a little, arm tightening around Leo's waist. Leo stroked his hair, just listening.

"I'd fantasize about you when I was with clients. Imagine it was your hands on me, your lips on me, you inside me," he said softly. "I hated opening my eyes and not seeing you."

"You'll never have to do that again," Leo said firmly, holding the other man against him tightly. "You're mine."

A small laugh bubbled up and escaped Cristiano's lips, and he leaned back to meet Leo's eyes. "Yes. And you're mine. I know you can't tell everyone. I know it has to stay a secret, at least for now. But I'll always know that you're mine."

"I wish I could tell the world," Leo sighed, drawing Cristiano in for a kiss. "Maybe in a few years. I wish things were different."

"I do too," Cristiano murmured, fingers trailing over Leo's face. "I would wear the best suit to the Ballon d'Or. I'd be the hottest WAG there," he boasted, grinning at Leo. Leo laughed.

"Yeah, you would. Everyone would be jealous of me."

Cristiano beamed at Leo. "Damn right."

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for sticking with me through this story! All your feedback has been wonderful! <333 There's going to be a porny little epilogue as a gift to you guys for all your encouragement, so stay tuned!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr!](http://lionaldo.tumblr.com)


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the porny epilogue I promised! Thank you guys so much for sticking with me through this, I appreciate your comments and kudos more than you know!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr!](http://lionaldo.tumblr.com)

Leo's post-practice nap was interrupted when a book thumped noisily against the wall. 

Eyes popping open wide, Leo turned over and looked at the man next to him in shock. "What was that about?"

Cristiano just groaned, shoving all his books and papers onto the floor before flopping down next to Leo dramatically. "All this studying is making my head pound," he whined, curling his long body around Leo's, clinging to him like a limpet. "I read the same page three times and I still didn't get it."

"Just take a break for now," Leo said, arm draping over Cristiano's shoulders. "But you need to finish that chapter tonight."

Cristiano let out a whine. "But my head hurts, papi."

Leo let out a little laugh at Cristiano's dramatics and rubbed his temple gently. "I'm sorry, baby. But you know you have to get this done."

"I can't concentrate," he said with a sigh. "I need to do something relaxing."

Leo's eyebrows lifted. "What you need to do is study. You can't slack off, you know that."

Cristiano's fingers trailed over Leo's chest. "I would study better if I was relaxed."

Leo looked dubious, picking Cristiano's hand up off his chest. "I know what you're trying to do and it won't work. Get back to studying, Cristiano."

"Just help me relax and then I'll get right back to studying, I promise," Cristiano said with a smile, shifting over until he was practically laying on top of Leo. 

Sighing, Leo nudged at Cristiano, trying unsuccessfully to get the younger man back on his side of the bed. He was heavier than he looked, though, and Leo found himself unable to budge him. So instead, Leo reached down and gave him a sharp slap on the ass. 

"Ah, papi!" he whined, wriggling against Leo. "What was that for?"

"You're being a brat. Go study," Leo said firmly, slapping Cristiano's ass again and trying very hard to ignore that firm body wriggling on top of his.

Cristiano pouted down at him, then got a mischievous look on his face as he moved to straddle Leo. "No."

"What did you say?" Leo asked, eyebrows lifting.

"I said no. What are you going to do about it?" he asks, rocking his hips against Leo's clothed crotch, a challenging look on his face. Leo stared up at him - he knew he was only giving Cristiano what he wanted, but something about that smug tone made it impossible to hold himself back, and he surged up, knocking Cristiano onto his back. The younger man smiled in satisfaction when Leo flipped him over onto his stomach and yanked his shorts and underwear down over his ass.

"Wait, I'm sorry papi, please don't spank me," Cristiano pleaded in what was probably the least convincing voice Leo had ever heard. He didn't respond, just laid a stinging slap on that pert tanned ass, making Cristiano moan and push his ass back for more. Leo obliged, bringing his hand down again and again, until Cristiano's skin grew pink and warm under his palm. Leo's cock was growing hard in his jeans, straining against the zipper already, and he had a feeling Cristiano was in a similar state judging by the way he was rubbing against the sheets, hips moving in slow circles, long slender body writhing temptingly. 

"Fuck," Cristiano panted, ass wiggling invitingly, and Leo couldn't resist, laying a few more slaps on that firm flesh. "Fuck, yeah, Leo."

He slapped Cristiano hard, hard enough to make him yelp. "What did you call me?"

Cristiano glanced over his shoulder and bit his lip, trying to look coy and failing. He was the least coy person Leo had ever met. "Leo," he said again, challenge obvious in his voice. Leo brought his hand down on the perky round ass in front of him, again and again, until Cristiano was crying out loudly into the warm air of the bedroom. 

"Daddy!" he gasped, writhing fretfully against the sheets, and Leo smiled in satisfaction, a rush of heat going through him. He eased up on the slaps, just rubbed Cristiano's ass soothingly, spreading him open wide and peering at that hidden pink hole.

"Much better," Leo said, retrieving the lube out of the nightstand and slicking up his fingers. "Get up on your knees, baby."

Cristiano obeyed, moving up until he was on his knees, his upper body flat on the bed, pressing his ass back eagerly when Leo teased him with a slippery finger at his entrance. Gently, he slid his forefinger inside, crooking it until he found the younger man's prostate. Cristiano moaned, back arching.

"Mm, papi. Put another one in," Cristiano murmured, stretching his arms out above his head. He looked like a big lazy cat, Leo thought with a smile.

"Be patient, brat," Leo said, giving him a little slap on his sore ass, making him jump a bit and pout against the pillows. His knees spread wider and he pushed back against Leo's hand, moaning softly while Leo teased him, finger moving in and out of that warm tight hole. When Cristiano started wriggling eagerly, Leo slipped a second finger inside him, stretching him in earnest now. Cristiano just moaned out another 'papi' and grabbed the pillows. Leo didn't think he'd ever get tired of Cristiano's wonderfully responsive reactions. He made sure to brush the other man's prostate each time he slid his fingers in, scissoring them to stretch him little by little. It didn't take long for Cristiano to relax around his fingers, the thick digits sliding in easily.

"Stop teasing," Cristiano said in a ragged voice, and Leo slapped his ass again, making the younger man whimper, sliding his fingers out slowly.

"Give me an order again and I'll leave you here to take care of yourself," he warned, tugging his clothes off in record time before kneeling behind Cristiano, cock brushing up against that slick opening. "Is that what you want?"

"No, daddy," he said with a pout, rubbing his ass against Leo's cock, trying to get it inside him. Leo stroked his cock with his lube-slick hand, spreading the slippery liquid onto his warm rigid flesh before letting it slip between the firm round globes of Cristiano's ass. 

"Papiii," Cristiano whined, making Leo laugh a little. "Mm, daddy, put it in. I want to feel you," he panted, and Leo couldn't resist anymore, pushing the head of his cock into Cristiano's welcoming body. 

And then he remembered. 

"Fuck, I forgot the condom," he said apologetically, quickly pulling out and grabbing a condom from the nightstand, and Cristiano let out a loud disappointed whine.

"No condom. We're both clean - we got tested, remember?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder at Leo. "I haven't fucked anyone else. Have you?"

"No, of course not," Leo said, meeting Cristiano's eyes, heart beating faster now.

Cristiano plucked the condom out of Leo's fingers and set it aside. "Then fuck me, just like this," he panted. 

"Are you sure?" he asked. He'd fantasized about that, about fucking Cristiano bare, with nothing between them, separating them, but he wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to do it. And since they'd gotten tested and decided to be exclusive, Leo hadn't been able to squash the desire burning bright in the back of his mind. He knew it was a big step, though, and he'd decided to wait for Cristiano to bring it up, not wanting to scare the other man off.

"If you're worried about getting me pregnant, I promise I'm on the pill," he said with teasing grin. Leo rolled his eyes and laughed. Cristiano panted, pressing his ass back eagerly. Leo couldn't help but groan, letting the head of his cock brush against Cristiano's tight pink hole. His heart was pounding in his chest, hands trembling as he gripped the other man's hips tightly. "I want to feel _you_ , just you," he said again.

Leo had to take a deep breath to calm himself down, then gripped his cock with one hand and guided it into Cristiano's clenching body. There was nothing between them, no barriers, just skin against skin. Leo felt hot all over as he stared down, watching his cock sink deeper into the younger man, feeling that slick hole swallowing him up. Cristiano moaned and pushed back to get Leo's cock deeper inside him, but Leo gripped the other man's hips tightly and held him in place. It was so intense, the feeling of that tight rim gripping him tightly, and Leo started thrusting in earnest now, in long hard strokes, listening to Cristiano cry out into the warm air of the bedroom. Leo couldn't stop staring as Cristiano's body took him in again and again, no latex to separate them, and he had to bite his lip to calm himself down so he wouldn't end everything too soon. He wanted to bury himself inside Cristiano forever.

"Papi," Cristiano panted, trying to rock to meet Leo's thrusts and finding himself held in place by those surprisingly strong hands. He settled for reaching down and grabbing his own cock, stroking it eagerly while Leo fucked into him. "Harder, daddy, please."

Leo considered reprimanding him for giving orders, but he had said please, so Leo settled for giving him a gentle swat on the ass before obliging him, movements getting rougher now. Cristiano was wriggling on his knees, stroking himself faster and crying out again and again. Leo groaned, finally breaking his stare when he leaned down to kiss the back of Cristiano's neck, reaching under him and knocking his hand aside so he could replace it with his own. Cristiano was rock hard in his grip, cock flushed red and dripping onto the sheets, and Leo started pounding into that warm eager body roughly. The slap of skin on skin was loud in the room, almost as loud as Cristiano's noisy cries, and Leo could hear him mumbling in Portuguese as Leo fucked him.

"I'm close, I'm so close," he gasped, and Leo couldn't stop him from pushing back to meet his thrusts, didn't really want to, just bit his shoulder gently and moved with him. "Can I come, papi?"

Leo groaned, sucking a purple bruise into the side of Cristiano's long tan throat. "Yes, baby, come for me, let me feel it."

"Come with me," Cristiano gasped, body tightening and tensing up as his orgasm slammed down on him. "Come inside me, daddy."

Just hearing those words from Cristiano was enough to push Leo over the edge, and he came with a strangled moan, deep inside the other man. Truthfully it didn't feel all that different from coming inside the condom, but just the thought of it, that he was filling Cristiano up, painting his inner walls with warm pearly fluid, nearly made Leo dizzy with lust. He was panting hard as he started to come down, breath puffing against Cristiano's neck, his hand moving lazily on his cock to stroke him through the final throes of his orgasm.

"Oh my god," Cristiano groaned, collapsing forward onto the pillows, Leo's cock slipping out of him as he went. Leo glanced down, breath catching when he saw his come leaking out of Cristiano's stretched hole.

Leo echoed Cristiano's words. "Oh my god," he murmured, slipping two fingers into Cristiano's pliant body, making the younger man whimper quietly. His come dripped out faster, getting all over his fingers, and Leo scooped up as much as he could and pushed it back in.

"Leo," Cristiano whimpered, squirming at the over-stimulation, and Leo smiled sheepishly and pulled his fingers out before leaning over to get a tissue to clean them both up. Guiding Cristiano onto his back, Leo slid an arm around him and kissed his lips gently. 

"I love you," Cristiano said softly, eyes going wide once he realized what he said. "I mean - oh god," he said, covering his face in embarrassment. Leo just smiled and pulled his hands away, kissing him one more time.

"I love you too," Leo replied, laying down beside Cristiano and pressing against him tightly.

"Really?" Cristiano asked, flashing Leo one of his bright beaming smiles. Leo nodded and smiled back at him, peppering kisses along his jawline.

"Yes, baby. More than anything," he murmured.

"Then I think I should tell you something," Cristiano said quietly, looking away. Leo pulled back, guiding Cristiano's face forward so he could look in the other man's eyes.

"What is it?" Leo asked worriedly. Cristiano looked away again, biting his lip shyly.

"Leo, I ..." he started, nibbling at his lower lip before speaking again. Leo's heart beat faster and he stroked Cristiano's face gently, encouragingly. "I think I'm pregnant."

Leo let out a sigh of relief as Cristiano giggled, poking the younger man in the ribs. "You brat," Leo chided, tickling him, making him squirm.

Cristiano just threw his arms around Leo and laughed.

END.


End file.
